


No warning

by Melime



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The consequences had to catch up with her at some point.





	No warning

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sem aviso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827153) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #036 - consequences.

When Peggy came back from her latest mission, Angie was gone. No warning, no note, no nothing, just gone, along with all her things. Peggy’s first thought was that she had been taken, but a few phone calls were enough to learn that she had simply moved away, to follow her dream of being an actress. Peggy should have known better, she was never home, always away on missions, leaving Angie alone, the consequences had to catch up with her at some point, but she thought she would have time, more time, signs. But she didn’t, and there were none.


End file.
